Sword of Hades Through Nico's Eyes
by Xion98
Summary: The Sword of Hades from Nico's POV. Story from The Demigod Files.
1. Sword of Hades Part 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. But man, do I wish I did! :) **

**Oh, and if anyone wants me to do it from Thalia's POV, or to do another story for The demigod Files from another POV, then let me know. :) This is my first Fanfic so please give me advice on anything that could be changed! I will update ASAP. **

** Sword of Hades through Nico's Eyes Part 1**

My day was pretty normal-If you consider hanging out in a graveyard in New Orleans normal. It was cold afternoon. The slight breeze sent a chill down my back. I pulled my jacket tighter around me. I glanced around. I stood, brushing snow off of my jeans. I started to walk toward the gate when the temperature dropped ten degrees. Clouds covered the sun, sending a shadow over the graveyard. Suddenly I started to sink. A small patch of darkness opened at my feet. I cried out as I fell into the darkness. Next thing i know I'm being thrown out onto grass.

"Ow." I mumbled. I stood up and brushed off my jacket. I looked up and saw a teen boy with black hair that hung into his sea green eyes. _Percy! _I thought. I glanced over and smiled. _Thalia! _She wore her shining silver parka. Long black hair hung loosely over her shoulders. Her electric blue eyes studied me.

"_Nico?_" Percy said. A look of understanding overcame Thalia's face.

"Bianca's little brother?" She asked. I scowled.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I grumbled. "One minute I'm in a New Orleans graveyard. The next minute-is this New York? What in Hades's name am I doing in New York?"

"We didn't bring you here." Percy stated. "We were-" He froze. I looked around worriedly.

"We were brought together. All three of us."

"What are you talking about?" I said, confused. He glanced at me.

"The children of the Big Three," He said. "Zeus, Poseidon, Hades." Thalia gasped. My eyes widened.

"The prophecy. You don't think Kronos..." She let that hang. The prophecy. A child of the Big Three would decide the fate of the world in the upcoming war between the Titans and the gods. It was one of us. _What could Kronos be planing? _I thought. I didn't have much time to think about it because the ground suddenly began to rumble. I drew my sword. Mrs. O'leary leaped back and barked. The ground underneath us opened and we tumbled into the dark. We screamed as we fell for what seemed like forever. Suddenly we were standing in a garden, still screaming. I stopped instantly, realizing where we were. I frowned.

"What-where are we?" Thalia asked. I looked around at the dark garden, glancing at the gems in the ground. Cool, damp air tickled my skin. Trees filled with fruit hung over us.

"I've been here before." Percy said. I snatched a pomegranate off a nearby tree.

"My stepmother Persephone's garden." I scowled and let the fruit tumble out of my hand. "Don't eat anything." I warned, remembering that one bite and you would be stuck in the Underworld forever.

"Heads up." Thalia said. I looked up and frowned. Thalia was pointing her bow at a woman in a long white dress. Her long dark hair flowed through the air as if she was underwater. She was deathly pale. Her kaleidoscope dress and eyes looked drained of energy and washed out.

"I am Persephone." She said. "Welcome, demigods." I stepped on the pomegranate at my feet.

"_Welcome?_ After last time, you've got the nerve to welcome me?" I snapped. Percy shifted next to me.

"Um, Nico-" He started, probably trying to warn me, but Persephone cut him off.

"It's all right," Persephone said coldly. "We had a little family spat." I growled.

"_Family spat?_" I cried. "You turned me into a dandelion!" I grimaced at the memory. As usual, Persephone ignored me and continued.

"As I was saying, demigods, I welcome you to my garden." Thalia lowered her bow. I wished she would have just shot her, but sadly, Persephone was immortal.

"You sent the golden deer?" Thalia asked. Persephone nodded.

"And the hellhound," She said. "And the shadow that collected Nico. It was necessary to bring you together." I was confused. _Why?_ I thought.

"Why?" Percy asked, speaking my thoughts. Persephone glared at Percy.

"Lord Hades has a problem," She said. "And if you know what's good for you, you will help him."

We were seated on a veranda looking out at the garden. Persephone's handmaidens brought out heaping trays of food and drinks, but none of us touched it. The handmaidens looked like dead flower girls. They had yellow dresses and wore flower wreaths on their heads. Their black eyes regarded me with hatred. I shuddered.

Persephone took her place on her silver throne and glared at us. "If this were spring, I would be able to greet you properly in the world above. Alas, in winter this is the best I can do. She looked sad, but I knew it was an act to make us want to help her. She turned to Percy, regarding him coldly.

"Hades is my husband and master, young one. I would do anything for him. But in this case I need your help, and quickly. It concerns Lord Hades's sword." I frowned.

"My father doesn't have a sword. He used a staff in battle, and his helm of terror." I said.

"He _didn't_ have a sword." She corrected. My eyes widened. Thalia sat up straighter.

"He's forging a new symbol of power? Without Zeus's permission?" Persephone pointed. A image formed above the table: skeleton weapon smiths working over a forge with black flames, using metal skull hammers to beat the iron into a sword blade. I grimaced. _So it's true._ I thought.

"War with the Titans is almost upon us," The goddess said. "My Lord must be ready."

"But Zeus and Poseidon would never allow Hades to forge a new weapon!" Thalia argued. "It would unbalance the power sharing agreement!"

Persephone shook her head. "You mean is would make Hades their equal? Believe me, daughter of Zeus, the Lord of the Dead has no designs against his brothers. He knew they would never understand, which is why he forged the blade in secret."

The forges scene shimmered. The skeleton lifted the blade, revealing something set in the base. I groaned inwardly. If that was what I thought is was. . .

"Is that a key?" Percy asked. I gagged. I wasn't imagining it.

"The keys of Hades?" Thalia glanced at me.

"Wait," She said. "What are the keys of Hades?"

"Hades has a set of golden keys that can lock or unlock death. At least. . . that's the legend." I paled, thinking of what the sword could do if the keys were set in it.

"It is true," Persephone said. I glanced at my friends. Percy looked confused, as usual. Thalia looked worried.

"How do you lock and unlock death?" Percy asked.

"The keys have the power to imprison a soul in the Underworld," Persephone explained. "Or to release it."

I gulped. "If one of those keys has been set in the sword-" I started, but Persephone interrupted.

"The wielder can raise the dead," She said. "Or slay any living thing and send its soul to the underworld with a mere touch of the blade."

I sat quietly, thinking of the situation. _Why would father make a new symbol of power? And why would he have Persephone tell us and not come tell us himself? _I wondered. My thoughts were interrupted when Percy said,

"That's a wicked sword." If the situation wouldn't have been so scary, I would have laughed.

"It would make Hades unstoppable," Thalia agreed.

"So you see," Persephone said. "why you must help get it back." I gasped.

Percy stared at her. "Did you say get it back?"

Persephone's eyes hardened. "The blade was stolen when it was almost finished. I do not know how, but I suspect a demigod, some servant of Kronos. If the blade falls into the Titan lord's hands-" Thalia jumped up. She glared at the goddess. I grimaced. She was just like her cousin, Percy! She couldn't last five minutes without offending a being that could blast her to pieces without even thinking.

"You allowed the blade to be stolen! How stupid was that? Kronos probably has it by now!"

Thalia's arrows turned into long roses. Her bow transformed into a vine with white and gold flowers.

"Take care, huntress," Persephone cautioned. "Your father may be Zeus, and you may be the lieutenant of Artemis, but you do not speak to me with disrespect in my own palace."

Thalia gritted her teeth. "Give. . .me. . .back. . .my. . .bow."

Persephone waved her hand and Thalia's bow and arrows melted back.

"Now, sit and listen. The sword could not have left the underworld yet. Lord Hades used his remaining keys to shut down the realm. Nothing gets in or out until he finds the sword, and he is using all his power to locate the thief."

Thalia sat back down. "Then what do you need us for?"

"The search for the blade cannot be common knowledge," She said. "We have locked the realm, but we have not announced why, nor can Hades's servants be used for the search. They cannot know the blade exists until it is finished. Certainly they can't know it is missing."

"If they thought Hades was in trouble, they might desert him," I guessed. "And join the Titans."

Persephone looked at me nervously. "The thief must be a demigod. No immortal can steal another immortal's weapon directly. Even Kronos must abide by the Ancient Law. He has a champion down here somewhere. And to catch a demigod … we shall use three."

"Why us?" Percy asked.

"You are the children of the three major gods," Persephone said. "Who could withstand your combined power? Besides, when you restore the sword to Hades, you will send a message to Olympus. Zeus and Poseidon will not protest Hades's new weapon if it is given to him by their own children. It will show that you trust Hades."

"But I _don't_ trust him," Thalia said.

"Ditto," Percy said. "Why should we do anything for Hades, much less give him a super weapon? Right, Nico?"

I stared at the table. I tapped my black Stygian blade with my fingers.

"Right, Nico?" Percy repeated.

I glanced at him. "I have to do this, Percy. He's my father."

"Oh, no way," Thalia protested. "You can't believe this is a good idea!"

"Would you rather have the sword in Kronos's hands?"

"Time is wasting," Persephone said. "The thief may have accomplices in the Underworld, and he will be looking for a way out."

Percy frowned."I thought you said the realm was locked."

"No prison is airtight, not even the Underworld. Souls are always finding new ways out faster than Hades can close them. You must retrieve the sword before it leaves our realm, or all is lost."

"Even if we wanted to," Thalia said, "how would we find this thief?"

A potted plant appeared on the table. A small yellow flower resided in the pot.

"This will guide you." Persephone said. I felt like laughing. A flower, guiding us?

"A magic carnation?" Percy asked.

"The flower always faces the thief. As your prey gets closer to escaping, the petals will fall off."

A yellow petal turned gray and fluttered into the dirt, as if on cue.

"If all the petals fall off," Persephone said, "the flower dies. This means the thief has reached an exit and you have failed."

"One condition," Percy told Persephone. "Hades will have to swear on the River Styx that he will never use this sword against the gods."

The goddess shrugged. "I am not Lord Hades, but I am confident he would do this – as payment for your help."

Another petal fell off the carnation.

Percy turned to Thalia. "I'll hold the flower while you beat up the thief?"

She sighed. "Fine. Let's go catch this jerk."

We made our way down the palace road into the Fields of Asphodel. Yellow grass and stunted black poplar trees rolled on forever. Shades drifted aimlessly across the hills, coming from nowhere and going nowhere, chattering to each other and trying to remember who they were in life. High above us, the cavern ceiling glistened darkly.

Percy carried the carnation while I led the way, clearing a path through the crowd of undead. Thalia mostly grumbled that she should've known better than to go on a quest with a couple of _boys._

"Did Persephone seem kind of uptight?" Percy asked.

I waded through a mob of ghosts, driving them back with Stygian iron. "She's always acts that way when I'm around. She hates me."

"Then why did she include you in the quest?" I asked.

"Probably my dad's idea." Though I wasn't quite sure. Dad loved to threaten demigods, so why not tell us about the problem himself?

I forged ahead, keeping the undead back from my friends.

"He's handy with zombie crowds," Thalia admitted. "Think I'll take him along next time I go to the mall." I smiled at that. I listened to their conversation.

"So," Percy said. "How's immortality treating you?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not total immortality, Percy. You know that. We can still die in combat. It's just … we don't ever age or get sick, so we live forever assuming we don't get sliced to pieces by monsters."

"Always a danger."

"Always," She looked around, scanned the undead. I frowned. Was she looking for someone?

Percy mumbled something and Thalia glared at him.

"I know that," She snapped. Then she caught herself. "It's not that, Percy. I was just … never mind."

"I'm sorry," He mumbled. "I wasn't thinking."

She sighed. "It's okay. Let's just get this over with."

Another petal fell off the carnation as we marched on.

The flower pointed us toward the Fields of Punishment. I grimaced. Of course it had to take us there.

We jumped over a lava stream and headed past hideous torture scenes. I tried not to look, but couldn't resist. I glanced to my left and gagged._ I will never get that image out of my head!_ I thought.

The flower tilted its face toward a hill on our left.

"Up there," Percy said.

Thalia and I stopped. I glanced down and saw that we were all covered in dirt from walking through Punishment.

A loud grinding noise came from the other side of the hill, like somebody was dragging a washing machine. Then the hill shook with a BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! and a man yelled curses.

Thalia looked at me. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Afraid so," I said. "The number-one expert on cheating death."

Percy looked confused and was looked like he was about to ask something but I quickly led us up the hill.

The dude on the other side was not pretty, and he was not happy. He looked like one of those troll dolls with orange skin, a pot belly, scrawny legs and arms, and a big loincloth/diaper thing around his waist.

His ratty hair stuck up like a torch. He was hopping around, cursing and kicking a boulder that was twice as big as he was.

"I won't!" he screamed. "No, no, no!" Then he launched into a string of cuss words in several different languages. I grimaced.

He started to walk away from the boulder, but after ten feet he lurched backward, like some invisible force had pulled him. He staggered back to the boulder and started banging his head against it.

"All right!" He screamed. "All right, curse you!"

He rubbed his head and muttered some more cuss words. "But this is the _last _time. Do you hear me?"

I looked at my friends. "Come on. While he's between attempts."

We scrambled down the hill.

"Sisyphus!" I called.

The troll guy looked up in surprise. Then he scrambled behind his rock. "Oh, no! You're not fooling me with those disguises! I know you're the Furies!"

"We're not the Furies," Percy said. "We just want to talk."

"Go away!" he shrieked. "Flowers won't make it better. It's too late to apologize!"

"Look," Thalia said, "we just want – "

"La-la-la!" he yelled. "I'm not listening!"

We played tag with him around the boulder until finally Thalia, who was the quickest, caught the old man by his hair. "Stop it!" he wailed. "I have rocks to move. Rocks to move!"

"I'll move your rock!" Thalia offered. "Just shut up and talk to my friends."

Sisyphus stopped fighting. "You'll – you'll move my rock?"

"It's better than looking at you." Thalia glanced at Percy. "Be quick about it." Then she shoved Sisyphus toward us.

She put her shoulder against the rock and started pushing it very slowly uphill.

Sisyphus scowled at Percy distrustfully. He pinched his nose.

"Ow!" Percy said. I snickered.

"So you're really not a Fury," he said in amazement. "What's the flower for?"

"We're looking for someone," I said. "The flower is helping us find him."

"Persephone!" He spit in the dust. "That's one of her tracking devices, isn't it?" He leaned forward, and I almost gagged as i got a whiff of him. "I fooled her once, you know. I fooled them all."

Percy looked at me. "Translation?"

"Sisyphus cheated death," I explained. "First he chained up Thanatos, the reaper of souls, so no one could die. Then when Thanatos got free and was about to kill him, Sisyphus told his wife to do incorrect funeral rites so he wouldn't rest in peace. Sisy here – May I call you Sisy?"

"No!"

"Sisy tricked Persephone into letting him go back to the world to haunt his wife. And he didn't come back."

The old man cackled. "I stayed alive another thirty years before they finally tracked me down!"

I glanced up at Thalia. She was halfway to the top. She looked at me and frowned. I got the message. We needed to hurry.

"So that was your punishment," Percy said to Sisyphus. "Rolling a boulder up a hill forever. Was it worth it?"

"A temporary setback!" Sisyphus cried. "I'll bust out of here soon, and when I do, they'll all be sorry!"

"How would you get out of the Underworld?" I asked. "It's locked down, you know."

Sisyphus grinned wickedly. "That's what the other one asked."

"Someone else asked your advice?" Percy asked.

"An angry young man," Sisyphus recalled. "Not very polite. Held a sword to my throat. Didn't offer to roll my boulder at all."

"What did you tell him?" I said. "Who was he?"

Sisyphus massaged his shoulders. He glanced up at Thalia, who was almost to the top of the hill. Her face was bright red and drenched in sweat.

"Oh … it's hard to say," Sisyphus said. "Never seen him before. He carried a long package all wrapped up in black cloth. Skis, maybe? A shovel? Maybe if you wait here, I could go look for him …"

"What did you tell him?" Percy demanded.

"Can't remember."

I drew my sword. The Stygian iron was so cold it steamed in the hot dry air of Punishment. "Try harder."

The old man winced. "What kind of person carries a sword like that?"

"A son of Hades," I said. "Now _answer _me!"

The color drained from Sisyphus's face. "I told him to talk to Melinoe! She always has a way out!"

I lowered his sword. _Oh no, _I thought. _anyone but her!_

"Are you crazy?" I said. "That's suicide!"

The old man shrugged. "I've cheated death before. I could do it again."

"What did this demigod look like?"

"Um … he had a nose," Sisyphus said. "A mouth. And one eye and – "

"One eye?" Percy interrupted. "Did he have an eye patch?"

"Oh … maybe," Sisyphus said. "He had hair on his head. And –" He gasped and looked over my shoulder. "There he is!"

We fell for it.

As soon as we turned, Sisyphus took off down the hill. "I'm free! I'm free! I'm – ACK!" Ten feet from the hill, he hit the end of his invisible leash and fell on his back. Percy and I grabbed his arms and hauled him up the hill.

"Curse you!" He let loose with bad words in Ancient Greek, Latin, English, French, and several other languages I didn't recognize. "I'll never help you! Go to Hades!"

"Already there," I muttered.

"Incoming!" Thalia shouted.

I looked up and gasped.

The boulder was bouncing straight toward us. I jumped one way. Percy jumped the other. Sisyphus yelled, "NOOOOOOO!" as the thing plowed into him. Somehow he braced himself and stopped it before it could run him over. I guess he'd had a lot of practice.

"Take it again!" he wailed. "Please. I can't hold it."

"Not again," Thalia gasped. "You're on your own."

He treated us to a lot more colorful language. It was clear he wasn't going to help us any further, so we left him to his punishment.

"Melinoe's cave is this way," I said.

"If this thief guy really has one eye," Percy said, "that could be Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis. He's the one who freed Kronos."

"I remember," I said darkly. "But if we're dealing with Melinoe, we've got bigger problems. Come on."

As we walked away, Sisyphus was yelling, "All right, but this is the last time. Do you hear me? The last time!"

Thalia shuddered.

"You okay?" Percy asked her.

"I guess …" She hesitated. "Percy, the scary thing is, when I got to the top, I thought I had it. I thought, This isn't so hard. I can get the rock to stay. And as it rolled down, I was almost tempted to try it again. I figure I could get it the second time."

She looked back wistfully.

"Come on," Percy told her. "The sooner we're out of here the better."

**I will try to update as soon as I can. Plz review on other POV I could do. :)**

**Xion98**


	2. Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They really made my day. And I really tried to make this chapter better, adding more of Nico's thoughts and such. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, Thalia and Nico would be a couple!**

As we trudged along, the sadness of the underworld began to affect my friends. Frowns began to form of their faces. Three more petals had joined their friends on the dark soil under the flower. Half dead, the flower directed us toward ragged hills.

"Nice day for a stroll," Thalia muttered. "The Hunters are probably feasting in some forest glade right about now." At least you have families to think about. My dad doesn't even care about me. I sighed.

"So who is this Melinoe?" Percy asked, clueless as ever.

"Long story," I said, shivering. "Long, very scary story."

Suddenly, Thalia dropped to a crouch.

"Weapons!"

Percy sat the plant on the ground and drew Riptide. I drew my sword and glanced around nervously. We stood back-to-back. Thalia notched an arrow and aimed it into the darkness. _What did she sense?_ I thought.

"What is it?" Percy whispered.

She tilted her head, her eyes widening. Then about a dozen daimones appeared.

They were part humanoid female, part bat. Their faces were pug-nosed and furry, with fangs and bulging eyes. Matted gray fur and piecemeal armor covered their bodies. They had shriveled arms with claws for hands, leathery wings that sprouted from their backs, and stubby bowed legs. They would've looked funny except for the murderous glow in their eyes.

"Keres," I murmured, worried.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Battlefield spirits. They feed on violent death." _Does he know anything?_

"Oh, wonderful," Thalia said.

"Get back!" I commanded the daimones. "The son of Hades commands you!"

The Keres hissed. Mouths foaming, they glanced apprehensively at our weapons. One glared at me, as if challenging me. Well, so much for that idea.

"Soon Hades will be defeated," He snarled. "Our new master shall give us free rein!"

I blinked. "New master?"

The lead daimon lunged. I had allowed myself to get distracted by the conversation so much I forgot we were in danger. Thalia shot an arrow point-blank into its ugly bat face, and the creature disintegrated. Whew. _Note to self, thank Thalia later. _

The rest of them charged. Thalia dropped her bow and drew her knives. Percy ducked as I swung my sword over his head, cutting a daimon in half. I attacked relentlessly, but they just kept coming. _We need a plan!_ I thought desperately.

"Iapetus shall crush you!" one shouted.

"Who?" Percy asked. Then he stabbed her with his sword. Nice interrogation skills there, seaweed brain.

Thalia flipped a daimon on its back, stabbed it, and impaled another one with her second knife without even turning around.

"Die in pain, mortal!" One shouted, and clawed at Percy. Its talons sliced his shirt and tore the skin. _No!_ I kicked the monster away from Percy and stabbed it. Percy collapsed behind me and curled into a ball, groaning.

Thalia and I finally destroyed the last of the daimones. We ran over to Percy, who was still lying on the ground. _Please be okay, Percy. Please._ I thought.

"Hold still, Percy," Thalia said. "You'll be fine." Her voice quavered. I brushed my fingers against his shoulder and he yelled in pain.

"Nectar," I said. "I'm pouring nectar on it." Worriedly, I uncorked the bottle and drizzled it across his wound. I watched as his face relaxed. Relieved, Thalia and I began to dress the wound. Percy passed out a couple of times, but otherwise he did alright. We propped him up against a rock, and Thaila fed him squares of ambrosia.

"The Keres?" He muttered.

"Gone for now," she said. "You had me worried for a second, Percy, but I think you'll make it."

I crouched next to them, glancing worriedly at Percy. I cradled the potted carnation. Only five petals still clung to the flower.

"The Keres will be back," I warned. I subconsciously glanced at his shoulder. "That wound … the Keres are spirits of disease and pestilence as well as violence. We can slow down the infection, but eventually you'll need serious healing. I mean a god's power. Otherwise …." A lump formed in my throat. Percy was like a brother to me. I couldn't stand it if he died.

"I'll be fine." He tried to sit up and almost fell back again. He grimaced in pain.

"Slow," Thalia said. "You need rest before you can move."

"There's no time." He glanced at the flower. "One of the daimones mentioned Iapetus. Am I remembering right? That's a Titan?"

Thalia nodded uneasily. "The brother of Kronos, father of Atlas. He was known as the Titan of the west. His name means 'the Piercer' because that's what he likes to do to his enemies. He was cast into Tartarus along with his brothers. He's supposed to still be down there." _None of the titans seem to be where they should these days._ I thought miserably.

"But if the sword of Hades can unlock death?" He asked.

"Then maybe," I said, "it can also summon the damned out of Tartarus. We can't let them try." _Trust me Percy, I've already thought about that._

"We still don't know who them is," Thalia said._ We never do!_ I thought.

"The half-blood working for Kronos," Percy said. "Probably Ethan Nakamura. And he's starting to recruit some of Hades's minions to his side – like the Keres. The daimons think that if Kronos wins the war, they'll get more chaos and evil out of the deal."

"They're probably right," I said. "My father tries to keep a balance. He reins in the more violent spirits. If Kronos appoints one of his brothers to be the lord of the Underworld –"

"Like this Iapetus dude," Percy interrupted.

"– then the Underworld will get a lot worse," I finished. "The Keres would like that. So would Melinoe."

"You still haven't told us who Melinoe is."

I chewed my lip. Not someone I like to talk about.

"She's the goddess of ghosts – one of my father's servants. She oversees the restless dead that walk the earth. Every night she rises from the Underworld to terrify mortals."

"She has her own path into the upper world?"

I nodded. "I doubt it would be blocked. Normally, no one would even think about trespassing in her cave. But if this demigod thief is brave enough to make a deal with her –"

"He could get back to the world," Thalia supplied, "and bring the sword to Kronos."

"Who would use it to raise his brothers from Tartarus," Percy guessed. "And we'd be in big trouble." In a depressing nutshell, yes.

Percy struggled to his feet. His knees buckled but Thalia caught him.

"Percy," she said, "you're in no condition –"

"I have to be." He said. "Give me the potted plant. We have to find the cave to Melinoe." Stubborn as ever.

We pressed on in Melinoe's direction. Thalia and I kept glacing over at Percy, but his eyes were glazed over, and he was deep in thought. I looked at Thalia. Gods, she's beautiful. But she was a hunter. I bet she didn't even think about me in that way. I'm just a scrawny son of Hades. What would she see in me? I sighed and searched ahead with my eyes. Then I saw something, and I knew we were in trouble.

"Uh-oh." I said.

About fifty feet ahead of us, a dark river churned through a gorge of volcanic rock. It was narrow and fast, the black water raced right through out path. The far bank was only thirty feet across, but that was too far to jump, and there was no bridge.

"The River Lethe." I cursed in Ancient Greek. "We'll never make it across."

The flower was pointing to the other side – toward a gloomy mountain and a path leading up to a cave. Beyond the mountain, the walls of the Underworld loomed like a dark granite sky.

"There's got to be a way across," Percy said.

Thalia knelt next to the bank.

"Careful!" I warned. "This is the River of Forgetfulness. If one drop of that water gets on you, you'll start to forget who you are." _And who I am. _I thought. I shook my head. Don't think like that. She's a hunter, I reminded myself.

She backed up. "I know this place. Luke told me about it once. Souls come here if they choose to be reborn, so they totally forget their former lives."

I nodded. "Swim in that water and your mind will be wiped clean. You'll be like a newborn baby." _Which would be really creepy. _I thought.

Thalia studied the opposite bank. "I could shoot an arrow across, maybe anchor a line to one of those rocks."

"You want to trust your weight to a line that isn't tied off?" I asked.

She frowned. "You're right. Works in the movies, but … no. Could you summon some dead people to help us?"

"I could, but they would only appear on my side of the river. Running water acts as a barrier against the dead. They can't cross it."

Percy winced. "What kind of stupid rule is that?"

"Hey, I didn't make it up." I protested. I studied his face. "You look terrible, Percy. You should sit down."

"I can't. You need me for this." _What?_

"For what?" Thalia asked. "You could barely stand."

"It's water, isn't it? I'll have to control it. Maybe I can redirect the flow long enough to get us across."

"In your condition?" Nico said. "No way. I'd feel safer with the arrow idea."

Percy staggered to the edge of the river.

"Stand back," He told us. We each took a step back and looked at each other nervously. We watched as he concentrated. I heard him mutter something. Worried, I started forward, but then he raised his arms like he was lifting something over his head. The river rose. It surged out of its banks, flowing up and then down again in a great arc – a raging black rainbow of water twenty feet high. The riverbed in front of us turned to drying mud, a tunnel under the river just wide enough for two people to walk side by side.

Thalia and I stared at him in amazement.

"Go," He said. "I can't hold this for long." Looking at him, I silently agreed. Thalia and I scrambled into the riverbed and quickly dashed across the sticky mud. Thalia climbed the opposite bank and turned to help me. She reached for me and I grabbed her hand. After she yanked me off the riverbed, she called out to Percy.

"Come on Percy!" she said. "Walk!" _What? Are you crazy? _I thought. _He'll never make it!_

His knees shook. His arms trembled. He started forward and almost fell. _Please be careful, Percy. Please. _The water arc quivered.

"I can't make it," He called.

"Yes you can!" Thalia encouraged. "We need you!"

He managed to climb down into the riverbed. One step, then another. The water surged above him.

Halfway across, he stumbled. Thalia screamed, "No!" _No!_ I thought desperately. _Please no!_

"No, no, no." I mumbled, scared out of my mind. "He cant be gone, he can't be!"

Thalia was tearing up.

"It's all my fault," She whispered. "I made him come across."

"It's not your fault, Thalia." I assured her. I wrapped my arms around her. She looked at me, surprised, but didn't push me away like I expected. _Come on, Percy. Please be okay!_

Suddenly, Percy burst out of the River Lethe, surprising us. We jumped back a good five feet.

He staggered forward, collapsed in front of Thalia and I, and passed out cold.

"Nectar and ambrosia, Nico. Hurry!" Thalia urged. I scrambled to find some in my pack. _Percy's alive. He's okay._ I thought, shocked. Finally, I snatched some out and tossed it to Thalia. She caught it and we began to play doctor again. Several minutes later, he shifted and opened his eyes.

"We can't risk any more nectar," Thalia said. "He'll burst into flames."

"Percy," I said softly. "Can you hear me?"

"Flames," He murmured. "Got it."

He sat up slowly.

"We're close," I said. "Can you walk?"

The mountain loomed above us. A dusty trail snaked up a few hundred feet to the mouth of a cave. The path was lined with human bones.

"Ready," Percy said.

**So how was it? Any better? Well, you know what to do. Review! **

**Xion98**


	3. Part 3

**Hey guys! Here's the final chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Only Nico's thoughts. Now that sounds creepy. . . . On with the story! **

"I don't like this," Thalia murmured. She held the flower, which only had two remaining petals.

"A creepy cave," Percy said. "The goddess of ghosts. What's not to like?" _Everything._ I thought.

A hissing sound echoed down the mountain. White mist billowed from the cave, casting creepy shadows on the ground.

In the fog, an image appeared – a tall woman with disheveled blond hair. She wore a pink bathrobe and had a wineglass in her hand. Her face was stern and disapproving. Her gaze seemed to drill a hole through my heart.

"Now you come back," she growled. "Well, it's too late!" _Huh?_

Percy glanced at me and said something, but I was too dazed to hear.

Shaking, Thalia lowered her bow. "Mother?" Her eyes teared up. _Oh. . ._

The spirit threw down her wineglass. It shattered and dissolved into the fog. "That's right, girl. Doomed to walk the earth and it's your fault! Where were you when I died? Why did you run away when I needed you?"

"I – I –" She stuttered.

"Thalia," Percy said. "It's just a shade. It can't hurt you."

"I'm more than that," the spirit growled. "And Thalia knows it."

"But – you abandoned _me_," Thalia protested.

"You wretched girl! Ungrateful runaway!"

Thalia looked ready to break down.

"Stop!" I yelled, stepping forward with my sword drawn, but the spirit changed form and faced me.

This ghost was harder to see. She was a woman in an old-fashioned black velvet dress with a matching hat. She wore a string of pearls and white gloves, and her dark hair was tied back. _It can't be. _I thought.

I stopped in my tracks. "No …"

"My son," the ghost said. "I died when you were so young. I haunt the world in grief, wondering about you and your sister."

"Mama?"

"No, it's my mother," Thalia murmured. _No, it's mine. _I thought. _Mama. . ._

The fog began thickening around our feet, twining around our legs like vines. I slowly leaned forward, feeling lighter. Sadness overtook me, and tears began to form in my eyes. I began to forget things; who I was, where I was, what I was supposed to be doing. I heard a voice in the background, but couldn't make out what it said. My mother turned and faced another direction. I was too dazed to move. More voiced floated into my ears. I tried to shake off my dizziness but couldn't.

Suddenly, my mom melted away and was replaced with a hideous form. Her right half was pale chalky white, like she'd been drained of blood. Her left half was pitch-black and hardened, like mummy skin. She wore a golden dress and a golden shawl. Her eyes were empty black voids, and when I looked into them, I felt as if I were seeing my own death.

I blinked, my head clearing. _Melinoe. Not Mama, Melinoe. _I thought. A lump formed in my throat, but I swallowed and cleared my throat.

"What is _that?_" Thalia said. "Where –"

"It was a trick," I said. "She fooled us."

"You are too late, demigods," Melinoe said. I growled. Another petal fell off the carnation, leaving only one. "The deal has been struck."

"What deal?" Percy demanded.

Melinoe made a hissing sound. _Laughter._ "So many ghosts, my young demigod. They long to be unleashed. When Kronos rules the world, I shall be free to walk among mortals both night and day, sowing terror as they deserve." Yeah, right. Like were going to let that happen.

"Where's the sword of Hades?" Percy demanded. "Where's Ethan?" _Way to be blunt, seaweed brain. _

"Close," Melinoe promised. "I will not stop you. I will not need to. Soon, Percy Jackson, you will have many ghosts. And you will remember me." _Doubt it. Percy doesn't regret deaths. He just moves on. I wish I could do that. _I thought miserably.

Thalia notched an arrow and aimed it at the goddess. "If you open a path to the world, do you really think Kronos will reward you? He'll cast you into Tartarus along with the rest of Hades's servants."

Melinoe bared her teeth. "Your mother was right, Thalia. You are an angry girl. Good at running away. Not much else."

The arrow flew, but as it touched Melinoe she dissolved into fog, leaving nothing but the hiss of her laughter. Thalia's arrow hit the rocks and shattered harmlessly.

"Stupid ghost," she muttered.

Thalia was really shaken up. Her eyes were rimmed with red. Her hands trembled. As much as I wanted to hug her, to comfort her, we didn't have time. Also, I didn't want her mad at me. I was also still shaken up. It took some effort to speak.

"The thief …" I managed. "Probably in the cave. We have to stop him before –"

Just then, the last petal fell off the carnation. The flower turned black and wilted.

"Too late," Percy said, stating the obvious.

A man's laughter echoed down the mountain.

"You're right about that," a voice boomed. At the mouth of the cave stood two people – a boy with an eye patch and ten-foot-tall man in a prison jumpsuit. The boy carried an unfinished sword – a double-edge blade of black Stygian iron with skeletal designs etched in silver. It had no hilt, but set in the base of the blade was a golden key, just like I'd seen in Persephone's image.

The giant man next to him had eyes of pure silver. His face was covered with scaraggly beard and his gray hair stuck out wildly. Thin limbs stuck out of his tattered prison uniform.

He held out his hand and a giant spear appeared. I remembered what Thalia had said about Iapetus: _His name means "the Piercer" because that's what he likes to do to his enemies. _

The Titan smiled cruelly. "And now I will destroy you."

"Master!" Ethan interrupted. He was dressed in combat fatigues with a backpack slung over his shoulder. His eye patch was crooked, his face smeared with soot and sweat. "We have the sword. We should –

"Yes, yes," the Titan said impatiently. "You've done well, Nawaka." I almost laughed. Nawaka?

"It's Nakamura, master."

"Whatever. I'm sure my brother Kronos will reward you. But now we have killing to attend to."

"My lord," Ethan persisted. "You're not at full power. We should ascend and summon your brothers from the upper world. Our orders were to flee." Uh oh. Did he just say what I think he said?

The Titan whirled on him. "FLEE? Did you say FLEE?" Yeah, he said flee.

The ground rumbled. Ethan fell on his butt and scrambled backward. The unfinished sword of Hades clattered to the rocks. "M-m-master, please-"

"IAPETUS DOES NOT FLEE! I have waited three eons to be summoned from the pit. I want revenge, and I will start by killing these weaklings!"  
He leveled his spear at Percy and charged.

He moved like a tornado, slashing so quickly Percy barely had time to dodge the strike before his spear impaled the rock where I'd been standing. I winced. He still looked terrible, he shouldn't be fighting a titan! He looked dizzy and weak.

Iapetus yanked the spear out of the ground, but as he turned to face Percy, Thalia shot his flank full of arrows, from his shoulder to his knee. He roared and turned on her, looking more angry than wounded. Ethan Nakamura tried to draw his own sword, but I yelled, "I don't think so!"

The ground erupted in front of Ethan. Three armored skeletons climbed out and engaged him, pushing him back. I swayed, but the dizziness wore off quickly. The sword of Hades still lay on the rocks. If I could just. . .

Iapetus slashed with his spear and Thalia leaped out of the way. She dropped her bow so she could draw her knives. As strong as she was, close combat wasn't her strength.

I left Ethan to the skeletons and charged Iapetus. Percy was ahead of me and launched himself at the Titan. He stabbed downward with Riptide, impaling the blade in the Titan's calf.

"AHHHH!" Golden ichor gushed from the wound. Iapetus whirled and the shaft of his spear slammed into Percy, sending him flying. _No!_ I thought.

Percy crashed into the rocks, right next to the River Lethe. Thank the gods he didn't fall in. Again. Iapetus slowly approached Percy. Thalia tried to get his attention by zapping him with an arc of electricity from her knives, but she might as well have been a mosquito. I stabbed with my sword, but Iapetus knocked me aside without even looking. My head slammed on the ground and spots danced in front of my eyes. "I will kill you all! Then I will cast your souls into the eternal darkness of Tartarus!"

"You're – you're even uglier than your son," Percy taunted the Titan. "I can see where Atlas gets his stupidity from." _What is he doing? Does he want to die? _I thought.

Iapetus snarled. He limped forward, raising his spear. I was to dizzy to move. Thalia watched in shock.

Iapetus brought down the spear and Percy lurched sideways. The shaft impaled the ground right next to him. He reached up and grabbed Iapetus shirt collar and yanked him into the river. They both landed with a huge splash. Thalia and I dashed to the waterside, searching for any sign of our friend. _Please, please, please let his plan work. Please._ I prayed desperately.

Minutes later, Percy and the titan climbed out of the water and collapsed on the bank. Iapetus looked shocked, his pure silver eyes were big as moons.

Thalia and I stood over them in amazement. Up by the cave, Ethan Nakamura was just cutting down the last skeleton. He turned and froze when he saw his Titan ally spread-eagle on the ground.

"My – my lord?" he called.

Iapetus sat up and stared at him. Then he looked at Percy and smiled.

"Hello," he said. "Who am I?"

"You're my friend," Percy blurted out. "You're … Bob." I almost laughed. _Nice name choice, Percy._ I thought, smiling.

That seems to please him greatly. "I am your friend Bob!"

Clearly, Ethan could tell things were not going his way. He glanced at the sword of Hades lying in the dirt, but before he could lunge for it, a silver arrow sprouted in the ground at his feet.

"Not today, kid," Thalia warned. "One more step and I'll pin your feet to the rocks."

Ethan ran – straight into the cave of Melinoe. Thalia took aim at his back, but Percy said, "No. Let him go."

She frowned but lowered her bow. I could tell she wasn't happy about it though.

I guess I understood why he did it. Clearly Ethan had to report all of this to Kronos, and I didn't think he would be very happy about the news.

I picked up the sword of Hades carefully. "We did it. We actually did it." I said, shocked at our success.

"We did?" Iapetus asked, clueless. "Did I help?"

Percy managed a weak smile. "Yeah, Bob. You did great."

We got an express ride back to the palace of Hades. I sent word ahead by a ghost I summoned. Soon the Three Furies themselves arrived to ferry us back. They weren't thrilled about lugging Bob the Titan too. But after he healed Percy's shoulder, we weren't complaining.

When we arrived at my father's throne room, Percy looked a lot better. _Good, that's a relief. He'll need his strength for this. _ Father sat on his throne of bones, glowering at us and stroking his black beard like he was contemplation the best way to torture us.

Persephone sat next to him, not saying a word, as I explained about our adventure.

Before we gave back the sword, Percy insisted that Hades take an oath not to use it against the gods. His eyes flared like he wanted to incinerate him, but finally he made the promise through clenched teeth.

I laid the sword at his father's feet and bowed, waiting for a reaction.

Hades looked at his wife. "You defied my direct orders." What?

Persephone didn't react. She just sat and listened.

Father turned back to me. His gaze softened just a little, which lifted my spirits a bit.

"You will speak of this to no one."

"Yes, lord," I agreed.

The god glared at Percy and Thalia. "And if your friends do not hold their tongues, I will cut them out."

"You're welcome," Percy said. _Really Percy? Really?_

Hades stared at the sword. His eyes were full of anger. It was scary.

He snapped his fingers. The Furies fluttered down from the top of his throne.

"Return the blade to the forges," he told them. "Stay with the smiths until it is finished, and then return it to me."

The Furies swirled into the air with the weapon. I had mixed feelings about today. I was grateful were all okay, proud to have helped my father, worried about what he would do with the sword, and angry at Persephone for tricking us.

"You are wise, my lord," Persephone said.

"If I were wise," he growled, "I would lock you in your chambers. If you ever disobey me again –"

He let the threat hang in the air. Then he snapped his fingers and vanished into darkness.

Persephone looked even paler than usual. She took a moment to smooth her dress, then turned toward us. "You have done well, demigods." She waved her hand and three red roses appeared at our feet. "Crush these, and they will return you to the world of the living. You have my lord's thanks."

"I could tell," Thalia muttered.

"Making the sword was your idea," Percy realized. "That's why Hades wasn't there when you gave us the mission. Hades didn't know the sword was missing. He didn't even know it existed." Of course. That actually makes sense, Percy!

"Nonsense," the goddess said.

I clenched my fists. "Percy's right. You wanted Hades to make a sword. He told you no. He knew it was too dangerous. The other gods would never trust him. It would undo the balance of power."

"Then it got stolen," Thalia said. "_You_ shut down the Underworld, not Hades. You couldn't tell him what had happened. And you needed us to get the sword back before Hades found out. You used us."

Persephone moistened her lips. "The important thing is that Hades has now accepted the sword. He will have it finished, and my husband will become as powerful as Zeus or Poseidon. Our realm will be protected against Kronos … or any other who try to threaten us."

"And we're responsible," Percy said miserably. Now another feeling has been added to my list: Regret.

"You've been very helpful," Persephone agreed. "Perhaps a reward for you silence –"

"Get lost," Percy said, "before I carry you down to the Lethe and throw you in. Bob will help me. Won't you Bob?"

"Bob will help you!" Iapetus agreed cheerfully.

Persephone's eyes widened, and she disappeared in a shower of daisies.

Percy, Thalia, and I said our good-byes on a balcony overlooking Asphodel. Bob the Titan sat inside, building a toy house out of bones and laughing every time it collapsed.

"I'll watch him," I assured them. "He's harmless now. Maybe … I don't know. Maybe we can retrain him to do something good."

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Percy asked. "Persephone will make your life miserable."

"I have to," I insisted. "I have to get close to my dad. He needs a better adviser." Defiantly needs that.

"Well, if you need anything –"

"I'll call," I promised, shaking his hand. I shook hands with Thalia, my heart skipped a beat. I wanted to hug her, but now wasn't the time. I turned to leave, but I remembered something. I looked at Percy one more time. "Percy, you haven't forgotten my offer?"

A worried look crossed his face. "I'm still thinking about it." Course you are.

I nodded. "Well, whenever you're ready."

I took one look at my friends; the boy I considered a brother, and the girl who I loved, but couldn't have. Sighing, I slowly walked back to my father's throne room. Maybe one day, Thalia could be mine. Maybe.

**Well, what did you guys think? If only there was a way for you to tell me. . . . . Oh, wait, there is! The little button down there, why don't you click it? Huh? Love it, hate it, please review. I got a lot of emails saying _ is now following your story, but not ONE saying _ has reviewed your story! It made me sad. Anyway, the end! Thanks for reading!  
**

**Xion98**


	4. AN

**Oh, I wanted to ask you guys. I have a cool idea for a new story. It'll be about a hyper, homeschooled, Christian girl. Percy and the gang will have to convince her that the gods exist and bring her to Camp Half-Blood, while being attacked relentlessly by tons on different monsters. I won't tell you much more, except it's her mother who is a goddess. Tell me what you think. Also, should I continue this story? Tell more about Nico? I'm not sure. Vote on my profile for whether I should continue or not. I think that's it. THANKS!**

Xion98


	5. ANOTHER AN

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I have decided not to continue this story. I got 50-50 on my poll, and the deciding vote was me. I had an idea, but the more I thought about it, the less I liked it. So sorry to disappoint anyone. I'm going to start the idea I mentioned in the last authors note. Thanks!**

**Xion98**


End file.
